


Who's On Top?

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Silly, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean and Cas decide to take the obvious next step in their relationship, but there's some disagreement as to how to do so.





	Who's On Top?

It had been a month now since Dean and Cas had finally managed to move past Dean’s emotional constipation and internalised homophobia, and Cas’s awkward difficulty navigating the human emotional landscape, and things were going pretty well. The first couple of times, it was all so new and exciting to them both that a few minutes of rubbing against each other naked while making out had been enough to get them off, and then it had progressed to hand jobs, blow jobs, and even the occasional finger or two going in for prostate stimulation, as Dean became more comfortable with the fact that he was getting it on with a male body. But now they both were starting to feel a bit antsy for more; Dean was used to penetration being the standard end goal, and as much as he enjoyed everything they had done so far, he just knew it wouldn’t properly feel like he was actually banging Cas until he was completely inside him. Cas didn’t have particular experience on the subject, but he’d been around humanity long enough to know that he would still be considered a virgin by a majority of them. It was Dean who brought it up first, after suitably buttering Cas up with a pretty impressive blow job.

‘Cas, I was thinking… I… I’m ready to take this to the next level. Physically, I mean.’ Cas nodded.

‘I’ve also been thinking about having intercourse with you.’

‘Please never call it that,’ Dean cringed. ‘Just, I don’t know, say fucking or screwing or even lovemaking if you have to.’

‘OK, I’ve also been thinking about lovemaking,’ Cas grinned, and Dean smiled back at him.

‘Great, so we’re agreed?’ Cas nodded. ‘Awesome. So, I have a surprise. I don’t want you to lose your virginity in some crappy ass motel room, so I’ve been saving up some of my pool hustling money to book us a room in a nice actual hotel.’

‘Thank you, Dean, that’s so thoughtful. When are we going?’

‘Whenever you want.’ Cas considered for a moment.

‘I would like to go tomorrow. It’s too late tonight, but it’s better to go before we start another hunt.’ Dean agreed with this eminently sensible conclusion, booked the hotel he had found nearby, and informed Sam that he and Cas would not be available until the day after tomorrow. Sam sent the vomit emoji and a thumbs up in reply.

The hotel really was nice, a proper establishment that would have been much more likely to catch a fake credit card, so Dean wanted to pay for it legitimately with cash. The room they got had a four-poster bed, which gave Dean all sorts of ideas about tying Cas up spread-eagled and having his wicked way. These thoughts made him decide not to waste any time, and he pulled Cas into a passionate kiss. Cas returned it and escalated, pushing Dean’s jacket off and tugging on his t-shirt. They got undressed quickly, both eager for the hot stuff to begin. Dean grabbed the lube out of his bag and manoeuvred Cas onto the bed. They lay side by side for a moment, caressing, kissing, as if taking in these last moments before a decisive point in their relationship was finally reached.

‘Gonna make it so good for you, baby,’ Dean promised.

‘I promise I’ll be gentle, Dean,’ said Cas at the same time.

‘What?’ they said together.

‘Cas, I’m the one who’s going to be gentle with you. I’m the one going in.’

Cas frowned. ‘Dean, it was my intention to enter you.’

‘What? I’m the top here.’

‘Why?’

‘Whaddaya mean why? I just… I am. Have I ever done anything to give the impression that I wouldn’t be?’

Cas tilted his head. ‘Have I?’

‘Uh, well, I, uh,’ Dean spluttered. He had completely assumed that he’d be top; it hadn’t even crossed his mind that he wouldn’t be. Of course he would be penetrating, he always penetrated. OK, his other partners had all been women, so it had kind of been by default (except that one time on International Women’s Day) but still. ‘No, but… come on Cas, I’m… me. I’m a dominant alpha male kinda guy in the sack, know what I mean?’

Cas narrowed his eyes, then pounced on Dean, rolling him onto his back and pinning his wrists above his head. When he spoke, his voice was deep and gravelly, with a slight reverberation that Dean was pretty sure was just cheating.

‘I am an angel of the Lord. I have existed for billions of years. I witnessed the birth of mountains and the destruction of stars. I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, rebuilt you molecule by molecule and cell by cell. If anyone is going to do the fucking, it’s me.’ Dean swallowed hard, face red and a few beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

‘OK, I’ll admit- _that_ is super hot,’ Dean panted. ‘But still no.’ Cas released Dean’s wrists and sat back, drawing his knees up to his chest. Dean pushed up onto his elbows and looked at Cas, holding his gaze. He knew he wasn’t about to win a staring contest with an angel who didn’t need to blink, but it was the principle of the thing. In the end, Cas spoke first.

‘Rock Paper Scissors?’

‘Poker.’

‘Chess.’

‘Tic Tac Toe.’

‘How about we flip a coin?’

‘Uh uh, you could do some angel mojo on it to flip the way you call.’

‘I promise I won’t.’

‘Nothin’ doin’. There’s only one way to make it fair.’ Dean picked up his phone and Skyped Sam.

_‘Hey Dean, what’s up?’_

‘Sammy, Cas and I need you to do something for us real quick.’

_‘Wait, are you naked?’_

‘Uh, no, just shirtless. Look, Cas and I are having a disagreement and we need a tie breaker. Can you flip a coin for us?’

_‘Why?’_

‘Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to, Sam. Just flip the damn coin.’

 _‘Is this some kind of sex game? Wait, you’re right, I don’t want to know.’_ Sam dug into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. _‘Who’s calling it?’_

‘You go ahead, Dean.’

‘Thank you, Cas. OK Sam, you flip, I’ll call, then you put it on video.’ Sam flipped. ‘Tails!’ Sam pointed the phone down at the coin, clearly revealing George Washington’s silhouette.

_‘Sorry Dean, whatever it was, you lost.’_

‘Son of a bitch,’ Dean said, flopping back and hanging up.

‘Dean.’

‘Yeah, I guess I’ll assume the position.’

‘Dean,’ Cas repeated standing up and pulling Dean into his arms. ‘We don’t have to. I don’t want to do anything that you aren’t happy with. I love you.’

‘Dammit Cas, you’re hot when you’re smitey, you’re hot when you’re thoughtful. Is there any time you aren’t hot?’ Cas replied by kissing Dean tenderly, fingers gently stroking his hair. ‘I want you so much, I still want more than what we’ve been doing. I’m just nervous.’

‘Maybe there’s a compromise. Perhaps we could… take turns?’

‘I think I could live with that.’ Dean deepened the kiss, mouth open and hungry. ‘And since you won the coin toss fair and square, I guess you get to go first.’ Cas’s eyes flashed in a very literal sense as his arousal caused a surge of grace near the surface.

‘And I guess you should assume the position.’

*********

_Two weeks later_

‘Come on Cas, it’s my turn, you got to do it last time.’

‘I know, but it feels so good. Please Dean. It’s almost my birthday?’

‘You have a birthday?’

‘Well, I’m the angel of Thursdays, and today is Wednesday, so it’s almost like it’s almost my birthday.’

‘Nice try, Sunshine. Now get over here and fuck me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty new to SPN fanfic, but I’ve read a lot of fic where SU Dean is a quickly-accepting and enthusiastic bottom for Cas. I struggle to see Dean as a bottom, especially at the start of the relationship, so this silly thing popped into my head after reading a few bottom!Dean fics.  
> And of course after they fact they would end up fighting over who got to be bottom ;)


End file.
